Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the area of display devices and more particularly relates to architecture and designs of display devices, where the display devices are of high in both spatial and intensity resolutions, and may be used in various projection applications, storage and optical communications.
Description of the Related Art
In a computing world, a display usually means two different things, a showing device or a presentation. A showing device or a display device is an output mechanism that shows text and often graphic images to users while the outcome from such a display device is a display. The meaning of a display is well understood to those skilled in the art given a context. Depending on application, a display can be realized on a display device using a cathode ray tube (CRT), liquid crystal display (LCD), light-emitting diode, gas plasma, or other image projection technology (e.g., front or back projection, and holography).
A display is usually considered to include a screen or a projection medium (e.g., a surface or a 3D space) and supporting electronics that produce the information on the screen. One of the important components in a display is a device, sometime referred to as an imaging device, to form images to be displayed or projected on the display. An example of the device is a spatial light modulator (SLM). It is an object that imposes some form of spatially varying modulation on a beam of light. A simple example is an overhead projector transparency.
Usually, an SLM modulates the intensity of the light beam. However, it is also possible to produce devices that modulate the phase of the beam or both the intensity and the phase simultaneously. SLMs are used extensively in holographic data storage setups to encode information into a laser beam in exactly the same way as a transparency does for an overhead projector. They can also be used as part of a holographic display technology.
Depending on implementation, images can be created on an SLM electronically or optically, hence electrically addressed spatial light modulator (EASLM) and optically addressed spatial light modulator (OASLM). This current disclosure is directed to an EASLM. As its name implies, images on an electrically addressed spatial light modulator (EASLM) are created and changed electronically, as in most electronic displays. An example of an EASLM is the Digital Micromirror Device or DMD at the heart of DLP displays or Liquid crystal on silicon (LCoS or LCOS) using ferroelectric liquid crystals (FLCoS) or nematic liquid crystals (electrically controlled birefringence effect).
As the video technology advances, besides the spatial resolution, LCOS microdisplays look for means to increase the levels of gray shades, namely the intensity resolution, for better picture quality. One of the objectives in this patent is to disclose an architecture of display device suitable to be used in LCOS microdisplays, where the display device possesses high spatial resolution as well as high intensity resolution.